Pregunta Dudosa
by Melanny
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, a Inuyasha se le pasa por la mente una pregunta que le hará tener problemas para dormir. ¿logrará tener una esperanza de lograr lo que quiere? Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


OMG! OMG! Estoy muy emocionada, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, antes había participado en uno grupal, creo que eso tambien cuenta(?) En verdad me he esforzado escribiendo esto, me he dado un pequeño tiempito para ofrecerles este one-shot.

Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo :3

_P.D: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

Desclaimer:Tdos los personajes que aparecen acá pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (:

Todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha...

* * *

Despierto, aun sin poder dormir después de una satisfactoria noche de pasión y placer junto a mi amada Kagome. Hace unos minutos atrás, kagome y yo nos encontrábamos en el punto más alto de placer, sus gemidos y mis estocadas hicieron que llegáramos juntos al orgasmo. Ella, aún con su respiración agitada, me dijo: _"fue el mejor sexo que haya tenido..."._ Eso realmente me hizo feliz, ya que me sentí fuerte y orgulloso al saber que pude satisfacer a mi pareja por completo, o mejor dicho, como ella quería.

Ahora kagome se encontraba dormida en mi pecho, mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura, tratando de mantenerla siempre a mi lado, protegiéndola; tenia los senos expuestos y solo las sábanas nos cubrían de la cintura para abajo.

_**"¿Esta es la forma en que me gusta tener sexo con kagome?"**_, esa fue la simple pregunta que revolucionó mi mente cuando estaba a punto de descansar después de la noche de pasión. Hubieron muchas hipótesis y en todas ellas estaba el simple hecho de que yo sea mitad demonio y mitad humano.

Debo admitir que la minoría de veces, cuando pasaba el tiempo con kagome, mi mitad demonio salía, era algo que no lo tenía completamente dominado, pero con un "¡abajo!" de mi amada, hacia que esa mitad se aleje momentáneamente de mi. Normalmente la gente me trataba más como un mitad perro, mitad humano, en lugar de asustarse de mi verdadero demonio interno, no es que eso me molestase del todo, es solo que al ser tratado como un perro, hace que algunos instintos animales aparezcan, como por ejemplo: dejar que me acaricien las orejas, utilizar el sentido del olfato para buscar comida, buscar la rama que lanzaba kagome para distraerse cuando estaba aburrida, entre otras cosas; y entre esas otras cosas me refiero al sexo.

Cuando kagome y yo estábamos en pleno acto sexual, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a actuar por si solo, deseando cada vez más, penetrarla con fuerza, tocar desesperadamente su cuerpo dejándole marcas por todos lados, besarla con suma pasión hasta que sus labios queden hinchados, arremeter contra ella en la pared o en cualquier parte de la casa sin temor a que alguien nos viera. Si, definitivamente eso quería, que mi instinto animal se liberara por completo para poder desear a kagome las veces que quiera, tomarla cuantas veces quiera y tener sexo desenfrenadamente, en cualquier parte de la casa, en cualquier posición y al final poder tomar un poco de aire y volver con otro round de sexo salvaje.

Pero lamentablemente todo en esta vida no se puede, si dejo libre a mis instintos, kagome no lo soportaría, en lugar de gemir, gritaría de dolor, cuando le de unas fuertes estocadas, de seguro que kagome terminaría con algún hueso roto, y además, si quisiera tener sexo en cualquier momento, el corazón de kagome no aguantaría la presión y el dolor en el trasero que le dejaría meses sin poder levantarse.

Definitivamente yo no quería que eso sucediera, asi que di un sonoro suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir. Unos movimientos de dedos sobre mi pecho hicieron que mis ojos se volvieran a abrir y se dirigieran hacia la persona que tenía entre mi brazo, kagome me miraba fijamente.

_"Algún día intentaremos tener sexo salvaje Inuyasha"_

Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo para luego acomodarse en mi pecho, volver a cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Al parecer kagome había adivinado lo que estaba pensando o tal vez presintió lo que me tenía inquieto esa noche. De todas formas, sonreí ampliamente, no era porque kagome haya descubierto mi preocupación, sino porque al menos ella me había dado una oportunidad, una esperanza de poder tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado tal y como yo quería; así que esperaré pacientemente a que ese día llegué, y por ahora, solamente dormiré contentandome con el sexo que acababa de tener.


End file.
